Life's Like That
by gracefang44
Summary: Sequel to A Different Life. Gabriella has finally opened up to Troy but now has to face a different fear altogether. School has started, and Gabriella is afraid that she won't fit in. Will everything work out for her? Will she finally understand that to live again she needs to take a chance on love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! I'm back in the swing of things, getting used to juggling schoolwork, and trying to write. This story is the sequel to my story A Different Life, so if you haven't read that one yet I suggest you do. It might clear up a few confusing questions you might have. And welcome to my attempt at a follow up. **

**Troy: **Welcome back, Grace. I was starting to think of hiring someone else to write the story  
**Me: **You wouldn't dare!  
**Troy: **Ok, maybe not. Say the disclaimer and get going with the story. I'm sure people are curious  
**Me: **Agh, no! I'm really tired of the disclaimer  
**Troy: **Just tell them that you don't own High School Musical or any of its character  
**Me: **I can't  
**Troy: **Why not?  
**Me: **Because you just said it for me ;)  
**Troy: **Nuts….

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Gabriella looked around scared as people whispered to each other, staring at her and laughing. Was her hair that off? Did her scars show? Nervously she fingered her hair, studying the map that she had been given. There was supposed to be a hallway right here, but there was nothing at all. What was going on?

There was Troy, his light brown hair carelessly tossed over his brow, blue eyes twinkling with amusement. He crossed his arms and leaned against the locker, smiling his billion dollar smile at her. Gabriella smiled in relief and tried to head towards him, only to find that she couldn't move a step. It was like her feet were glued to the ground. Troy shook his head, laughing at her. Finally he shrugged and turned away from her, walking away.

"Troy!"Gabrielola called out desperately, "Please, wait! Don't leave me! I'm stuck."

Troy just shook his head again, "You're not worth waiting for, Gabriella Montez," he said coldly, "You are a major waste of my time," and disappeared down the hallway…

HSMHSMHSMHSM

Gabriella woke up, sitting upright, almost screaming with fear. Two seconds passed and then her door burst open and a tall, ruffled and sleepy Troy Bolton burst into her bedroom.

"What's wrong Brie?" he asked moving closer as he climbed onto her bed. Gabriella's shoulders shook softly as she cried into her hands, "Hey," he swung and arm around her shoulders and pulled her tight against him, "You're ok. Nothing can hurt you. I'm here" he comforted her, rocking her backwards and forwards until the initial fear from her nightmare wore off.

"You left me," Gabriella murmured into his shoulder, "I asked for help and you just left me there, Troy." Troy's eyebrows rose into his hairline, "You said I wasn't worth waiting for. That I was a waste off your time. Everyone was laughing at me and I was lost."

Troy's eyes cleared up with understanding, "You were dreaming about school again, huh?"

"Yeah," Gabriella nodded sheepishly, hiding her face in his shoulder.

Troy sighed and pulled her away from him, "Brie, there is nothing to worry about. Most of the kids in East High are good people. And besides, I'm captain of the basketball team and we are friends. If the mess with you, they are going to mess with me. You know that."

"I know," Gabriella said lying down again on her pillow, her hands clutching it convulsively.

Troy smiled ruefully and stood up; tucking her in tightly, "Get some sleep. You'll need it. I'll come wake you in a few hours." Gently he brushed her fringe away from her forehead and smiled at her, before heading back into his room.

"What was that about?"Gabriella heard a muffled boy's voice coming from Troy's room.

"Gabby had a nightmare," Troy answered, "She's scared of her first day of school."

"Oh, in that case, goodnight," she heard the boy say.

She smiled to herself slightly. Typical Alex.

HSMHSMHSM

The grey dawn crept in through the cracks of Troy's red curtains dancing gently on his closed eyelids until he peeked them open. He groaned and turned over stiffly, burying his head in his pillow, "Great," he mumbled sleepily, "School…"

He tried to roll over onto his side and jerked wide awake as he felt himself slip from his bed towards the floor, "Heeeelp!" he yelped out as he landed in a tangled of limbs and blankets straight onto Alex who was sleeping on a mattress next to him.

"Wha… who!" Alex yelled out startled trying to sit up and banged his head against Troy's teeth, "Ow! Jezzums, Troy! Are you like trying to kill me?"

"Ow!" Troy rubbed his forehead staring at Alex's wide eyes. A grin jumped at the corner of Troy's mouth. He battled desperately to keep his face straight, but then gave it up as a lost cause and threw his hands up in the air and started laughing. Alex laughed along, closing his eyes tightly, "Stop! Stop!" Troy pleaded desperately, "My stomach hurts!"

Finally after a few minutes their gales of laughter subsided and the sat across from one another grinning like Cheshire cats. Lucille Bolton, Troy's mother stuck her head into her son's room, her eyes and mouth crinkling into a smile.

"Morning boys," she said cheerfully, "I'm making breakfast. Get dressed and get Gabriella up as well, and then come get your breakfast."

"Sure, mom," Troy smiled, "We'll be down in five."

As Lucille exited the room, Troy stood up and stretched before heading over to the cupboard, "What you wanna wear Alex?" he asked holding the door open so that Alex could see into the cupboard from the mattress he was still sitting on.

"Any jeans, and my blue T please," Alex asked. Troy tossed it to him and grabbed his own clothes heading to the bathroom.

"I'll help you downstairs in a few seconds," Troy promised.

Alex was a cripple. He and his sister and their mom had been in a horrific car accident a few months ago, leaving the two teenagers orphans, Gabriella scarred, and Alex crippled, probably for life. For weeks Gabriella had been shut-in and shy. Keeping to herself. Eventually it came out that their mom had made Lucille Bolton the guardian of her kids and as a result both Gabriella and Alex came to live at the Boltons.

Troy ran his fingers through his hair and gently knocked on Gabriella's door.

"Yeah?" her sleepy voice came through the door.

Troy opened the door and stuck his head into the door, "Morning, sunshine," he smiled cheekily at her, "Time to get up.

"Go away!" she moaned and buried her head into her pillow.

"Nah," Troy smirked, "Where is the fun in that?" he laughed out loud as he easily caught the pillow that she tossed at his head, "C'mon, Brie get up!"

"Ok, fine," she sat up pouting, "I'm up. Happy?"

"For now," Troy winked at her and then exited her room and walked towards the bathroom. Quickly he changed into his normal clothes and ran a brush through his hair. He winked at himself and then left the bathroom.

"Ok," he called out to Alex, "Let's get you downstairs." Quickly he scooped up the smaller boy and easily carried him down the stairs to the first floor where his wheelchair was waiting. As Troy gently put him into the chair he grinned at Alex, "I see we are going to have build that extra room soon. It won't be long before you'll be too big for me to carry you down."

The Bolton's were planning to expand their house with a room, so that Alex could have a room downstairs. They were working on getting the building permit approved but Troy wasn't optimistic that they would have it before Christmas.

"Yeah," Alex smiled sheepily, "The men in the Montez clan have always been known for how tall they are. Unfortunately I think I'm going to be the shortest cause I always sit."

Troy laughed and quickly wheeled him to the dining room table, "I'd better call your sis and tell her breakfast is ready," he said noticing the feast of eggs, bacon and sausages his mom had cooked up for them.

"By the time you've come down," Alex siled, "I'll have just finished the last of the food."

"We'll see," was all that Troy replied before he dashed up the stairs, "Come on Gabriella!" he called out, "Breakfast is ready!"

"Just a sec!" she called out.

Troy glanced at the clock on the wall, "We have ten minutes to eat and get ready."

"Hold your horses," she commanded stepping out of the room. Troy smiled at her, "How do I look?"

Gabriella had managed to put herself in a stunning outfit. Nothing flashy or overbearing but everything that suited her personality so well. The colours suited her beautiful tan skin perfectly. A long sleeved blue top rested gracefully on her shoulders. A large belt rested on her hip and the jeans she wore complimented her curves very nicely and she wore simple slip ons to cover her feet.

Troy shook his head ruefully, "Well, no one is going to believe the fact that you call yourself a plain Jane. You're beautiful, Brie."

Gabriella blushed wildly and pushed past him to go get her breakfast.

Quickly the three teenagers wolfed down their breakfast.

"I'm taking the bus as usual," Troy said as he grabbed his backpack, "Mom is dropping you two of at school herself. Said something about needing to speak to Principle Matsui."

Gabriella instantly paled, "You're not going with us?"

Troy smiled, "Don't worry, Brie, I'll come and find you ask soon as I can. You'll be fine." He cocked his head a she heard the bus pull up outside their house, "I gotta go," he said, "I'll see you in a few minutes."

And then he was gone. Gabriella heard him call out enthusiastically to his friends. She hung her head. She wasn't sure if she had the courage to go to East High that day.

"Buck up," Alex said conversationally, taking another bite from his honey-covered piece of toast, "At least you will have Troy in your new school. I'm going to the primary school and I'm in a wheelchair. Things could be worse."

"I suppose so," Gabriella said.

"Ok," Lucille grabbed her car keys, "Let's go guys. Gabriella, I'm dropping you off first as East High Is closer."

The car ride felt way too short for poor Gabriella. She shrunk down slightly in her seat. As they pulled up to the school, she swallowed nervously. Silently Lucille gestured for her to climb out. They walked together to the front doors of the school. Gabriella looked around her in wonder, as they stepped through the door. The word Wildcats was everywhere as where red and white banners.

"Welcome to East High, Gabriella," Lucille smiled widely.


	2. Author's note

Guys, I feel terrible. I haven't updated in ages. Problem was that I lost all mojo to do anything about it. However, I'm feeling more in the mood, but school is driving me crazy. 3 months till exams. So I'm gonna try and update more, so keep an eye on my story. I plan on getting a proper chapter out between today and tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I'm so busy with school now; So I compiled an extra-long chapter to make it up to you guys. Enjoy and please read and review, all of you! **

HSMHSMHSM

Gabriella looked around her in awe, "This is East High?" she asked, "It's …"

"A good school Miss Montez, with some of the best students in the country," A voice came from behind them. Lucille Bolton smiled as Gabriella jumped in fright, "I'm Principle Matsui, welcome to East High."

As Gabriella turned around she was stunned. The Principle was a short Asian man, dark hair crowning his head. He looked impeccable in his black suit, yet comfortable even with the heat from the fading summer pouring in through the wide flung windows. Gabriella brushed a drop of sweat away irritably from her forehead and then took his hand.

"This way, please," he showed them into his office. Like a gentleman he first helped them into their chairs before he sank down into his. He pressed his fingers together and regarded Gabriella with a steely gaze, "I saw your record, Miss Montez. I am very impressed. We have only the best students in this school. I expect you to work hard and bring honor to East High. In return, you will find that East High will do its best for you."

Gabriella started to nod then hesitated, "I don't wanna be the school's freaky genius girl again," she said quietly.

Lucille smiled gently, "Then just be Gabriella…"

"This way, Miss Montez," the principle showed them out of the door. Gabriella glanced up startled as the first bell run shrilly through the school

HSMHSMHSM

Cheers ran through the school. Troy smiled fondly as he drove past the school on the bus. These were the best kids in the world. East High rose up gently into the sky, its color theme of red and white blatantly obvious even outside the school. Groups of girls and guys stood around the immaculate courtyard in front of the school chattering away happily. The fountain in front of the school gently spouted streams of crystal clear water into the air, and catching the spray again in the wide basin underneath it.

The bus pulled up at the school gently. Troy swung his backpack over his shoulder grinning at the kids in his bus, "Here we go. Look out East High!" Laughs surrounded him as he stepped out into the school world that he had come to love so much.

Chad jogged up to him, a grin plastered on his coffee colored face, "Troy! How ya doing man?"

Troy grinned back at his best friend, "Hi Chad, what's up?" then he held out his hands and yelled to the school, "Hey guys! Happy New School Year!" The cheerleaders glanced at him giggling to themselves.

"It's gonna be a happy Wildcat year, man!" he said excited, "I'm so pumped. I'm raring to go. We're gonna slaughter them this year!"

"Absolutely!" Troy said happily moving of his posse to try and reach the school door before the warning bell rang.

"In two weeks we're going to the championships with you leading us to infinity and beyond," Chad thumped Troy's back, "What Team?"

"Wildcats!" everyone yelled, the school spirit building as they looked forward to the game.

"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!"

With wild whoops and basketballs bouncing from hand to hand, the wildcats entered the school.

HSMHSMHSM

Walking quickly on the slippery floor of the school wasn't an easy feat even if you were walking in flats. Your feet tended to go in directions that you didn't want them to go, but Sharpay Evans, Diva Princess and leader of the drama club didn't do anything but elegant. She strutted across the floor as if she owned it in calf length, pink high heeled boots, her short pink skirt swaying gracefully on her hips. She walked ahead not bothering to get out of the way of people but no one dared get in her away. She cut a path through the crowd as easily as a hot knife does through butter. Her twin brother Ryan followed shortly on her heels, sneaking apologetic glances to the people around him. She cut a swathe through the basketball team, not bothering to see who was in the group.

"The Ice Princess has returned from the north pole," Zeke said sarcastically his eyes following the blonde.

"She probably spent her holidays the way she always does," Chad commented grinning cheekily.

"What's that?" Troy's brow furrowed as he tried to think of what Sharpay could possibly have been doing.

"Shopping for mirrors," Chad pulled a face.

Laughs rang out once more. Troy tossed his hair out of his way and caught Taylor Mckessie's disapproving stare, from behind the bulletin board. He grinned cheekily at the dark-skinned girl before moving off.

"Ugh," the girl growled to her friends, "Behold the zoo animals heralding the new year. How tribal."

Suddenly the shrill bell rang out for class, they waved at one another and set off.

Troy looked around the hallway concerned as he set of for homeroom. He couldn't see Gabriella anywhere and he was becoming more worried about her with each passing minute.

HSMHSMHSM

Gabriella looked around her with wonder as she carefully moved through the halls, with her eyes glued to her map she didn't see anyone until she bumped nose first into a hard chest, and spilled her books onto the floor. With a soft cry she rubbed her nose and looked up into sparkling green eyes.

"Hey, are you ok?" green eyes asked concerned, his brow furrowing up under his messy bush of dark hair, "I didn't break your nose did I?"

"Uh.." Gabriella stammered, blushing, "I don't think so. It's fine…"

Good," he grinned delicious dimples showing in his tanned face. In almost every aspect he seemed Troy's opposite, except he was obviously in good shape too, "Let me get your books for you." Quickly he stooped down and gathered her books, "Here you go. Going to Homeroom with Miss D?"

Gabriella nodded her head shyly peering up at him from under her long lashes, "Yes, thanks."

"I'll walk you," he said confidently, swinging his back pack over his shoulder, "That's my next class too. We better hurry though. We are already tardy."

Gabriella walked silently behind, looking at her feet and up at his broad back in intervals. Who was this stranger who bothered himself with an obviously new plain girl?

"Where are you from?" he asked conversationally as he strode with long legs through the empty hallways, "I don't think I have ever seen you in the area."

"I moved here during the summer," she said shyly.

"Oh?" he looked at her interested, "Where from?"

"Um… Michigan, My mom was moving us to Albuquerque," Gabriella said shyly.

"That's so cool! I used to live there a while back," he stopped and looked at her, "Gosh, I'm rude, I'm Travis Jordan," he held out a strong hand with long slender fingers, "and you are?"

"Gabriella Montez."

"Well, Miss Montez, welcome to East High. Now, brace yourself. Miss D can be a bit overwhelming at times."

And with that he pushed open a door next to them and ushered the bewildered girl in.

HSMHSMHSM

(Gabriella's POV)

I felt like I was in a zoo. Basketballs were being thrown through the air. A long legged Blond girl pushed past me roughly, and winked at Troy. Troy was so wrapped up in a conversation with Chad that he didn't even see me enter. My worst nightmare was coming true. I felt stuck, frozen, until I felt a warm hand on my arm.

"Hey," Travis asked searching my eyes with his gorgeous green ones, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I said breathlessly, brushing past Troy to sit down at a table in the back. Just then a rather intimidating woman waltzed into the room, glaring at us over her small glasses. She had a refined air about her, but she was dressed rather more garishly then I was used to. Somehow all the clothing suited her, and she wore her clothes, not the other way around.

"I trust you all had splendid holidays. We have a new sign-up sheet for activities in the lobby if you would care to take a look, Mr. Bolton," her strident voice rang out through the room, instantly creating order.

Troy jerked in surprise and sat down slowly, a bemused smile on his face. I saw him glance around completely ignoring what she was saying. My eyes widened in surprise as I saw him pull out his phone surreptitiously and start typing something into it. I hadn't taken him to be a texter during school hours. Suddenly my phone's ringtone started blaring out in the midst of Miss Darbus's speech. I grabbed at my backpack and cellphones came out everywhere in the class as all the kids tried to determine if it was their phone that rang.

I blanched at the anger I saw on the teacher's face. Crap. I was in trouble and it was my first day and Troy had put me in trouble. He had turned violently in his chair and was staring at me, his eyes wide with horror.

"I'm so sorry," he mouthed.

"I see the cellphone menace has returned to these halls," She said grabbing a metal bucket, "Sharpay, Ryan, cellphones."

The Blonde girl huffed in annoyance and put in her expensive looking blackberry into the can, The boy who could only have been her brother followed suit.

"I see your cellphone is out, Miss," she paused looking at the name written on my backpack, "Montez, cellphone. We shall get to know each other in detention."

I wasn't the only one who feel victim. Chad, troy and a pretty African-American girl also received detention. At the last minute I saw Travis pull his phone out of his pocket and dumped it into the metal can along with the other phones in there.

He looked at me, smiled a bright smile, and winked conspiratly. I frowned, why would he purposefully get detention? The bell rang shrilly and he immediately stood up and walked towards me, bumping chest first into Troy who was also headed my way.

"Sorry man," Troy apologized, then seeing he was headed to me he frowned, "Who are you?"

My heart sank to my shoes. I could see trouble brewing…

**That's it folks. For now. Anywho, please read and review and tell me what you think. Also feel free to give me ideas. I'm not totally sure where this story is headed but I'm hoping it turns out well. Cheers till the next update **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm back… Miss me? Haha, life is just peachy on the moment. Only one thing could make it better. Hmmm, I know! Reviews :P Oh and less load shedding… **** South Africa sucks on the moment. Anyways… so please review. You'll make my day. **

I never meant to get in the way. I never meant for my mother to die, for Alex to paralyzed. I never meant to get my scars. And I as sure as hell didn't mean to get Troy sent to the principal's office on the first day of school. My life could not suck any more than it did at this moment.

Before you think something stupid happened … actually something extremely stupid did happen. Let me rewind about ten minutes, and go back to what caused me to be sitting in the waiting room of the principle, waiting for Troy and Travis to come out of an extremely annoyed Principle Matsui's office.

Travis had navigated his way around chairs and tables to reach me. He was so focused on reaching me that he didn't see Troy headed in the same direction as he was. He bumped into him, sending Troy staggering.

"I'm sorry man," Troy grinned, and then he frowned as he saw that Travis was headed my way. As Troy explained later to me, he was feeling extra protective because I mean, he did just get me into trouble with Miss Darbus, "Who are you?" his blue eyes narrowing.

Travis grinned easily, and held out his hand, "Travis Jordan. I tried out for the Wildcats last season but Coach didn't give me a spot."

Troy frowned, evidently thinking hard. I swear I could almost hear his brain whirring, "Wait weren't you that kid in the neon green shorts and braces?"

Travis laughed bashfully, "Yeah, that was me. I was short, skinny and had the basketball skills of a clownfish. I've grown a bit though, I wanna try out again this season."

Troy smiled a genuine smile, "I'll see you on the courts."

In the mean time I stood up and gathered my things quietly. The last thing I wanted was to be late for my next class which was…. I perused my schedule. Chemistry. Great. I smiled to myself. I love chemistry.

I started walking hearing Troy and Travis chatting like old friends behind me, when I realized that I had no idea where chemistry class was and that I wanted to ask Troy where to go.

I swear to you, I didn't mean to do it, so please save your yelling. I feel bad enough already. I turned around to speak to Troy and as I swung my heavy backpack it hit him squarely in the chest. I had not realized that he was so close to me.

The air left his chest with a big whoof, and he staggered backwards, smashing his head into Travis hitting him squarely on his cheekbone. Travis groaned clutching at his face wildly and bumped hard into Troy, causing the poor boy to slip and fall, banging his head hard against a table before smashing his eye into one of Travis' sneakers.

Miss D heard the noise and rushed back into the classroom and saw what looked like two teenage boys who had gotten into a fist fight with a wide-eyed girl staring at them in horror where they lay on the floor groaning in pain…

HSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy had a very mild concussion. He could feel his head throbbing from the blow he had received and his chest felt slightly bruised. Both boys sported killer black eyes that looked rather rough, truth be told. Troy grinned to himself, the look absolute horror and concern that had been stamped onto Gabby's face had been too priceless. If Principle Matsui wasn't glaring at him with all the ferocity of a pit-bull, he would be clutching his sides laughing at the memory.

"I suppose you think this is all a great big joke," the principle snapped, causing both boys to jerk in their chairs with surprise. They had never seen the principle so angry before. He turned to Troy, "I'm very disappointed in you Bolton. You are the captain of our basketball team, a model, and icon of our school. You are supposed to be a representative of what this school stands for and then you get into a fight. And on the first day no less…"

"Sir, if I may say something?" Travis tried to interject meekly.

"No you may not," the principle barked.

Troy had had enough, "With all due respect, sir, you should hear us out. It is not as it seems…"

Principle Matsui huffed in annoyance but remained silent, finally allowing the two teenagers to speak. Troy and Travis took turns speaking, quickly summarizing what had happened in the classroom with a few poignant sentences. For what felt like an eternity, silence reigned in the office as the principle battled to keep his face straight. Eventually he gave up the fight and seconds later, students passing his office stopped and stared at his door as peal after peal of laughter rang out.

Gabriella, who was waiting with the secretary, sitting on a soft chair in a rather Spartan like waiting room, visibly relaxed when she heard it. Hopefully everything would be alright now. A minute later, both boys walked out of the office, a grinning principle following them.

"As you were," he smiled gently at her, "No need to worry Miss Montez, neither of the boys are pressing charges," he teased.

Gabriella stared worriedly at Troy, desperately hoping that he was ok and didn't hold this against her. Troy grinned his million dollar smile at her and opened his arms. "Hey," he pulled her gently into his hug, "It's fine, Bella. Accidents happen. No lasting damage," he laughed ruefully, "I think it makes me look very mucho…" he teased when she gently touched his still tender eye.

Gabriella smiled a shy smile and allowed herself to relax into Troy's chest. She breathed in deeply, his scent filling her lungs. He smelt like soap, and chocolate. Mmm… He was warm and dependable, and most importantly, there for her. She looked up at him, her chocolate eyes swirling with something that Troy couldn't define.

"C'mon," he said tenderly, "we need to get you to class…"

Travis coughed uncomfortable and shuffled his feet, "I uh … see you two know each other pretty well. How did you two meet?"

Troy could feel Gabriella stiffening and knew that she wouldn't be able to give away such sensitive information to a complete stranger without bursting into tears, "It's complicated," he began for her.

"Oh," Travis interrupted him, "I'm sorry. It's none of my business… you two are a couple I guess?"

"God no!" Troy exclaimed glancing from Gabriella to Travis.

HSMHSMHSM

I froze. Alright, this may be stupid but after hanging out with Troy for part of the summer and the way he had treated me, I guess I had hoped that just maybe he would like me a little. I mean it wasn't that he treated me badly or anything, but… still…

And it was in that moment that I decided that I had been fragile and broken too long. I had depended so much on Troy. But no more. I pulled away from Troy and silently walked with him to my next class. Chem 101. He grinned at me looking confused when I didn't return his smile and then walked away slowly to his next class. I felt bad but I needed to withdraw from him. It seemed he understood me so well, but it was time for me to stand on my own feet again. To become the woman I was meant to be.

Chemistry was fun. But then I had always been a dork. Blonde girl turned out to be a Sharpay Evans. She came over to me during class and introduced herself. I wasn't sure what to make of her. Snobbishness radiated off from her, but she treated me very politely. Well, and she asked about Troy which lead me to wonder if she was only being friendly with me because Troy was and she liked him.

"Hi!" A bright bubbly voice broke into my thoughts as I was putting books away into my locker. I turned startled and saw a pretty African-American girl with cute bow-lips and mocha colored eyes, "I'm Taylor Mckessie. You must be Gabriella?"

"I am," I said shyly smiling at her. I liked her instantly. She was obviously completely my opposite, friendly and outgoing but somehow I couldn't help but like her.

"Oh, good," she responded enthusiastically, stringing her arm through mine, "I knew the moment I saw you that we are going to be good friends. You were great in Chemistry class…"

"I was?" I asked surprised. I wasn't used to being complimented for being smart.

"Girl, if I had your brains, I wouldn't still be here," she grinned at me, "Now come on. I happen to know that we have lunch period together, and you are sitting with me…"

"Do I have a choice in the matter?" I giggled.

"None whatsoever," she grinned back and pulled me in the direction of the cafeteria.

HSMHSMHSMHSM

"I don't know what to do about her," Troy grumbled frustrated to his long time best friend Chad Danforth, "She comes closer and then for no reason at all she just hides away in her shell again. After speaking to her in the treehouse she was open and friendly, and then after this morning she has clamped up again."

"Man," Chad grunted as he stretched out his leg muscles, 'I don't know what to tell you… girls are confusing…"

"You're telling me," Troy groaned and then his brain switched track as he focused on the basketball practice that lay in front of him. Technically it was free period, but if you wanted to stay at the top of your game you had to practice every second that you got.

"Alright guys," he called out to his team, "let's line up and run these things again. We wanna stand a chance in these championships we gotta get this right." And for the next half hour all that filled his head was the sound of basketballs drumming against the slick wooden floor, the squeaking of shoes and the adrenaline that comes with putting your all into something…

HSMHSMHSM

Detention was actually quite fun. Miss D droned on and on about the curses of modern technology, but I was able to drown her out and focus on painting this funny smiling moon set piece a beautiful pale blue color. I was so focused on my task that I didn't even realize that Travis had started painting the other side till I swiped a broad piece of paint over his arm, thinking it was a piece of the set.

"Hey," he teased me, "I'm a living breathing human being. Not a piece of set."

I blushed a deep red and spluttered, "I'm so very sorry. I didn't see you…"

His laugh rumbled in his chest, his eyes crinkling at the corners when he smiled, "I see so. Are you alright?"

"Just deep in thought," I brushed him off. The last thing I needed was another person trying to break through. Especially a guy whom I had almost killed just this morning.

"Did I offend you in some way?" he asked me.

I opened my mouth to answer, and then flinched as I saw Miss D in the corner of my eye glaring at us. I ducked my head and busily brushed my paintbrush up and down on the set. Travis also fell silent, quietly working next to me until we finished the piece. I stood up, stretching my aching back and looked around.

It was an amazing place. We were up on the stage and it was like the whole world was laid before you. It felt like a good place to think. Deep red seats were arranged in neat rows, the soft carpeting and lighting making the theatre an awe inspiring place to see. Being up here, I could see why so many people lived for the stage. It almost made me want to do something bold and daring like… I shook my head. I had sworn never to do that again.

Travis came up behind me and touched my arm, "Sorry to bother," he said suddenly withdrawn, "Miss D wants us to wrap tinsel around this ladder thingie. You coming'?"

"In a sec," I muttered. Finally I turned away from the view, my feet moving reluctantly towards Travis. I think there must be this huge freaking problem with my brain. I mean I had this adorable guy who was acting like my brother, and a freaking hot guy trying to get to know better and I was just pushing everyone away. My eyes narrowed in concentration as I wrapped tinsel around the ladder, working in silence with Travis.

Suddenly the theatre doors banged open wildly, making everyone jump in fright.

"Where's my team Darbus?!" A furious Coach Bolton had just entered the auditorium. He looked around wildly and then spotted Troy and Chad up this ridiculous fake tree, "What the heck are they doing up a tree?"

"It's called crime and punishment, Bolton," she snapped icily, "Something I'm not sure you know the meaning off."

I winced. Apparently those two had a long and interesting history. I was bound to hear all about this at the dinner table tonight. Looking at Coach's red face I was sure he was going to start spewing fire any moment now.

"Can I speak with you?" his voice started off quiet but rising with every syllable, "and you two… in the gym… now!" frustration seeping out of his voice.

Troy and Chad skedaddled of the stage in a hurry, not even pausing for a second. I giggled to myself and saw Travis smiling back at me. It was too funny.

HSMHSMHSM

"And then that confounded woman had the audacity to say that these games didn't matter. You know she is so full of s…" Jack Bolton faltered at his wife's disapproving glare and coughed to cover up the fact that he was gonna swear, "she is so full of nonsense. She is going to be the death of me one day, you just wait."

True to my prediction Coach was venting to a sympathetic audience at the table. Lucille was trying to cover a smile and nodded sympathetically, "Gabriella, would you mind fetching the ice-cream from the freezer?" she asked slyly. There were a few things that could perk up Jack up and ice-cream happened to be one of them.

As I headed back to the table I smiled. Smiled at this endearing family who had accepted me as their own. Smiled at Troy who was looking worriedly at me, searching my eyes. When he saw me smiling he smiled in relief. Knowing everything would be ok with us. Maybe not right away. Maybe not even in the next month. But that knowing I wouldn't ban him out of my life, not completely.

The doorbell rang shocking me out of my revery. Troy stood up, "I'll get it," he called over his shoulder.

I continued scooping ice-cream into bowels, keeping half an ear out for what was happening at the door.

"Is this the Bolton residence?" a deep voice rang out through the house. I froze. I would know that voice anywhere.

"Yeah," Troy answered easily, "Can I help you?"

"I'd like to see Gabriella," the voice hesitated, "See, I'm her father…"

**Well, there it is. Review away, and let me know what you guys think. Also, I want to create another character, a girl. PM me with suggestions of what she could look like and/or a name and I'll pick the one I like the most. **** So, read, review and PM. The faster you guys do this, the fast I can update. Hint Hint :P**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys. I feel like I'm writing for one person only and that feeling has me a bit demotivated. That along with piles of school make it very difficult for me to update. Shout-out to **pumpkinking5 **thanks you so much for faithfully reviewing my story. You are an encouragement. **

_Previously: _

_As I headed back to the table I smiled. Smiled at this endearing family who had accepted me as their own. Smiled at Troy who was looking worriedly at me, searching my eyes. When he saw me smiling he smiled in relief. Knowing everything would be ok with us. Maybe not right away. Maybe not even in the next month. But that knowing I wouldn't ban him out of my life, not completely. _

_The doorbell rang shocking me out of my revery. Troy stood up, "I'll get it," he called over his shoulder._

_I continued scooping ice-cream into bowels, keeping half an ear out for what was happening at the door._

"_Is this the Bolton residence?" a deep voice rang out through the house. I froze. I would know that voice anywhere._

"_Yeah," Troy answered easily, "Can I help you?"_

"_I'd like to see Gabriella," the voice hesitated, "See, I'm her father…"_

HSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy felt his eyes grow wider and wider until he was sure it was going to pop out of his head. At the last moment he recovered himself and straightened his shoulder, "I'm afraid you must have the wrong house, sir," he glanced back over his shoulder to see Gabriella speechless with shock, and very pale, deathly so.

The man was obviously exhausted and run down. If he took a bath, and had at least eight hours of sleep he would be very impressive. The man standing before Troy was anything but. His dark-brown hair was dirty and unkempt. His face sallow and drawn. His eyes that were the exact same shade of chocolate-brown as Gabriella's were blood-shot and very tired. But exhausted as he was, he exuded an aura of authority and steely determination.

He shook his head vigorously, "No, see, my wife Maria Montez had a best friend, Lucille Bolton. It was always stated in her will that if I was not around and that should anything happen to her, our two children, Gabriella Sarah Montez, and Alexander Dylan Montez would come and stay with her. This is the only home of the only Lucille Bolton that I could find in America, and unless my daughter and my son is living with someone else, I demand to speak with my daughter."

Troy opened his mouth to start speaking when he was roughly pushed out of the way by none other than the usually meek Gabriella. There was nothing meek and quiet about her now though, her frame was trembling with thinly-concealed anger, her eyes fairly sparked and at any given moment Troy half-expected her to start blowing flames out of her mouth.

Jack Bolton rose from the table and walked closer, concern showing in his face, "I'm calling the police," he whispered to Troy, eyeing the father and daughter that were in a stand-off, "Keep an eye on Gabs."

Troy nodded and turned back to Gabriella, gently moving up until he was right behind her. She was fairly blowing steam and was battling to find her voice. Suddenly she seemed to find it.

"You have no right to demand to speak to me," she spoke softly but Troy could hear she was furious, "You have no right to show up on this doorstep and think you have any right to speak or see me or Alex."

"Gabs…" her father tried to start.

"No!" Gabriella silenced him, "No! Now you will listen to me until I am finished. And once I am done, I want you to leave. I don't want to ever see your sorry face again."

HSMHSMHSM

(Gabriella's POV)

I couldn't believe the audacity of the man that I had once called father. A man I had loved above everyone else in my life, and who I had mourned as dead when he had left us. Secretly all my life that is what I had thought he was… dead. And I had finally resigned myself to what had happened. The hurt had faded. Then my mother died and it was as if I had lost both parents at the same time. Time and life in the Bolton home had started to heal even those wounds. And now, he dared to show up on the doorstep of a family that had taken us in, because he hadn't been around when he should have and he demanded to see me? I would show him demand alright.

"You left me when I was nine," I was calm outwardly at least, "Alex was three. He was a baby. And you left us without a second thought. I thought you loved us but obviously we meant nothing to you. Does the fact that we are your kids mean anything to you? Obviously not. What the hell do you want now though? You were free of us, free of any obligations. Free to live life however you wanted with whoever you wanted. Feeling sudden urges of old parental obligation? Well, you don't have to. I want nothing to do with you."

I could see that each word had hit their intended destination. His shriveled black heart, "Did you know that I cried myself to sleep every night for three years after you left? Did you know that my mother almost committed suicide? That she didn't want to keep living because the one man that she had given her heart and soul to had abandoned her?"

"Gabri…" he started again, two twin tracks appearing on his cheeks, tears from his eyes.

"No! Save it," I retorted bitterly, "I don't wanna hear your pathetic excuses. I just want you to leave…"

He turned away sadly, "I'm leaving now." And with those three words he disappeared into the blackness of night. 

HSMHSMHSM

Troy was almost bursting with pride. Okay, maybe he shouldn't be but his… er… Gabriella had stood up to her father and put him into his place. After seeing the trauma that she had to endure because of that man, he was only too glad to see the back of him, though he frowned pensively watching Gabriella head up the stairs, it would have brought closure to Gabriella if she could understand why her father left.

HSMHSMSHSM

(Gabriella's POV)

I was shaking. Not with anger. With hurt. I barely made it into my room before the tears started flowing and I moaned in anguish into my bed. I had loved him so. My daddy… my daddy…

The door creaked open, and as I sat up feeling ridiculous Troy entered my room. He stood looking at me, and I brushed my face, trying to get rid of the wet hair I felt sticking to my face. I picked up my glasses and put on them on my nose, staring at Troy. Troy sat down next to me, not saying a word, gently holding me in his arms.

"I'm here for you," he whispered into my ear. I burst into tears again, desperately hiding my face into his shoulder.

Gently he turned my face towards him, "Gabs… you don't need to let him hurt you like this. I'll always be here for you…" gently he leaned in until our foreheads brushed each other. My eyes were wide, drowning in his, "Always… and forever…" and with that Troy Bolton gently pressed his lips to mine…

**Well there you have it guys… What do you think? Please review and let me know. **


End file.
